poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Arendelle/Finding Elsa/Meeting Olaf/Anna is struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic/Saving Anna/Anna is completely frozen
This is the transcript for the scene where our heroes are at Arendelle in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene opens up on a snowy place. Ryan and friends are fighting Heartless and Sora finished a Soldier Heartless off. Then, a cold wind blows at Sora and Liam Sora: It's cold! Donald! Give me a coat! Donald Duck: The magic doesn't work that way. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with you, Donald. Liam: Brrrrrrr.....I'm freezing. Goofy: Guess he's too used to the beach! Sora: Hey, islander! What can I say? Pinkipoo was freezing Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. This ghost thing is freezing like an ice cube. Pinkipoo: shivering M-Meg, you g-gotta summon a Y-Yo-kai who can handle the c-c-cold. puts on his Anna outfit and hugs Pinkipoo to keep warm Meg Griffin: I'll try. Blizzaria! appears, from Meg's Yo-kai Watch which she summoned Blizzaria: I'm here. Sora: Hey, that is a blue girl you got, Meg. Is she a winter companion? Pinkipoo: Her name is Blizzaria, Sora. And like me, she is from the Charming Tribe. She is S Rank and is the evolved form of Frostina. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. Sora: Look! Even the sea's.. turning to... ice. see ice forming around the moat of the castle Sora: Donald, this isn't your ''magic, is it? shakes his head Goofy: Do ya think it's the Heartless? Sora: Might be. Let's go. go and stop near the water's edge Sora: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What's that? see a girl who was skidding past through the water Sora: That girl... She look so sad. Ryan F-Freeman: Mom, do you see what I see? Queen Ryanara: I am, my son. It looks like a woman. Blizzaria: But where is she going? Pinkipoo: Let's follow her. Ryan F-Freeman: We would. And I bet there be a logo sequence of this world. camera shows a mountain. Then, the logo sequence starts with a snowflake drifting down and form a big snowflake and ice magic makes a castle appear with blocks of ice, then the ice magic made them spin and stop which made the letters of the name; "Arendelle". The logo disappears in ice magic. Back to Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: See? I can predict some things. Trio Darkle: I wonder why this girl is upset. Could it be a ghost? Or maybe.. Sora: The Heartless? Evil Anna: Maybe, Sora. I know Liam is shivering in this cold. He would beg me for a cup of choco with the little marshmallows on the top. Blizzaria: Yeah. Pinkipoo: Should we go after that girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And if Liam have his pride, he would freeze. group go after the girl who appears to be a queen Sora: Hey, hold up! Sean Ryan: We just want to tell you! queen turns around and see Ryan, Sora and friends Elsa: Why are you here? Where did you come from? Pinkipoo: Well... Sora: Hi! I'm Sora. And I... and Donald gives Sora a stern look as if they are saying "Order" Sora: Uh.. I'm from... Let's just say someplace... a little warmer. Liam: I'm Liam and the pink Yokai here is Pinkipoo, and the creepy girl with the journal is Foiletta, and the snowy kimono girl is Blizzaria. Jessie Primefan: Names Jessie Primefan. Donald Duck: I'm Donald. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Ryan F-Freeman: You remember me as Ryan. And Meg, Crash, The Cyberlings, Matau, Sci-Ryan, the Blindings and Jessie. And my brother, Cody. Queen Ryanara: I am Ryan’s mom, Queen Ryanara. And this is Sean, Orla and Oisin Ryan. Elsa: Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation? Sora: Uhhh... Cody Fairbrother: Yes. and Goofy nod with Ryan and Crash Sora: You got us. So, what's your name? Elsa: Elsa... Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Sora: What? Liam and Sora: The Queen?! Donald and Goofy stand like soldiers while Sci-Ryan walks up to Elsa, grabs her hand and kneels on one knee Sci-Ryan: Your Majesty. Blizzaria: I use ice attacks. Evil Anna: So is Ryan's mom. And maybe Liam could love Elsa. sheeply Elsa: Hm? Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna, I guess you think Elsa loves Liam. Liam: embarrassed I do NOT! chuckled Matau T. Monkey: laughs That was so funny. Sci-Ryan made me laugh. was blushing due to that comment Ryan F-Freeman: Aww, you're blushing. Liam: No, it's sweat. And it's drafty. Crash Bandicoot: I guess you know love is an open door, mate. Sean Ryan: Trust me. I've been this love moment. Evil Anna: So, Elsa. Why are you upset? Elsa: Well, you see, at the party of my coronation, I was happy when my sister asks me if she and Hans wants my blessing for thier marriage. I told my sister that she can't marry a man she just met but she said "You can if it's true love". After a little argue, I feel upset and told everyone that the party's over and demanded to shut the gates but, after being frustrated by my sister Anna, I accidently used my powers upon the guests. Seeing that they think I'm a monster, I setenced myself to exile. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You poor woman. Meg Griffin: We know you're not a monster, Elsa. Liam: When I was young, my father passed away when I was born, I lived with my mother at that time when I met my Yokai Friends and Sora. Sean Ryan: Oh, you poor kid. I guess you had a father. felt Liam's pain Elsa: Liam, I know how you felt. Both my and Anna's parents died some time ago. remembered something, she turned to Sora and the gang Elsa: You shouldn’t be out here. Please go back to the village. starts to walk away Sora: Why? Your majesty, you look like you could use a friend. Don't you want to talk? stops Elsa: Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone. Sora: Oh... Is it that bad? You must've been through a lot. Donald Duck: We know what that's like, don't we? Goofy: Sure, adventuring's fun, but it defiantly has its ups and downs. When the going gets tough, us friends have to stick together. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice point there, Goofy. Evil Ryan: I agree, Ryan. Sora: Exactly! Donald Although, Donald, you ''do lose your temper a lot, so.. I could relate to wanting some alone time. Donald Duck: What? I don't do that! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes you do. Pinkipoo And Pinkie. I know you sometimes lose your temper so, Meg and I know Sora want some alone time with Liam. Pinkipoo: You're right. But, luckily, Boo calmed me down. Elsa: Enough! accidentally shot ice from her hand, luckily it missed the gang Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Pinkipoo: Bouncing Befrienders! Blizzaria: She can use ice attacks! Meg Griffin: Wow! She must be a cryomancer. Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa... Pinkipoo: I didn't know you can do that. Evil Anna: Yeah, me too. Elsa: I was born with them but I was trying to hide them. Liam: So you're unable to control it? Elsa: sadly Yes... Sci-Ryan: I think I am remeber something. She was told when she was a kid, her power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also danger. Elsa I hope you will learn to control it soon, Elsa. Elsa: One day, when I was little, Anna and I were playing in a room, and I made it snow, and we were sledding. Pinkipoo: What happened, Elsa? Elsa: When Anna and I are playing ticklebumps, she was too fast and I hit her on the head. Pinkipoo: Oh. That's awful. Elsa: I know, Pink. But I'm feeling doubtful I'll ever control my ice powers. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I guess you was sorry for Anna. notices Heartless appear which Elsa sees Goofy: The Heartless! Sora: Don't worry, we got em. Take cover! Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa, you think you go with Liam while we take care of those monsters? Elsa: Sure, Ryan. Pinkipoo: I got them covered. runs with Liam and Pinkipoo. Milly shows up and she and Ryan defeats the Heartless Evil Anna: Milly? Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Yeah. I came to you when Liam called me. Evil Ryan: Wow. Clone Liam: Do I miss someone? Ryan F-Freeman: Liam? What are you doing here? Clone Liam: I was made by Liam and followed you. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): So, you must be the clone. I got a Keyblade just like Ryan and... at Sora The Liam friend. Sora: I know I am Liam's friend. I'm Sora. This is Donald and that's Goofy. Milly: Nice to meet ya. Let's go find Liam. saw Elsa with Liam and Pinkipoo coming out of cover Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Elsa. Sora: Elsa, are you okay? Elsa: I... I'm sorry I was so upset. Thank you for your help. Matau T. Monkey: It's okay, Your highness. That's what heroes do to help anyone. didn't know another Heartless was behind them. It jumps to attack Elsa: Look out! blast the Heartless with her ice powers and it dissapears Andante Daze: Wow. Liam: Whew. Clone Liam: Nice save, Elsa. Sora: That's amazing. You can control ice. Elsa: Control it? No, all I ever do... was hurt people. Milly: Oh. So, I am sorry for you, Elsa. Goofy: It's Okay. Those were just the Heartless. Elsa: You said that word before. What are they? Sora: Monsters that are after people's hearts. Where ever they go, there's trouble. Elsa: They're after people's hearts? Sora: Yes, they're dangerous! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And before you go, let me take a picture of you and Ryan with Meg. and Meg pose with Elsa and Sci-Ryan takes a picture with his camera Sci-Ryan: One for the album. Sora: Sure it is, Sci-Ryan. Elsa You should head home before it gets any worse. Elsa: This is my home now. I can't go back. I don't want to hurt anyone. Sora: What? Liam: What? Ryan F-Freeman: What makes you say that, Elsa? Elsa: You see, Ryan. Arendelle is safer with me staying up here. Sora: Not safer for you! Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, Sora. It is what she wants. Ryan F-Freeman: I understand, Elsa. You could be safe up here. Meg and I will love you as friends. Elsa: Thanks, Ryan. See you soon. kissed Ryan and Meg on the cheeks then she walks away then an ice wall appeared between herself and Ryan and Friends. Elsa starts running away Elsa: Please, go away! is gone Sora: Elsa... Goofy: Aw, don't worry, she'll be okay. Seems like she's pretty strong. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): I agree, Goofy. Donald Duck: You got to let her go. She wants to be alone. Sora: Yeah, I hear you... but I wanted to know why she is so sad. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Sora. And I wonder why she hide herself from Anna. ???: And how is it any of your business? Read the room, kiddo. see a woman with yellow hair and eyes wearing the black coat Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Not you! Sora: Who are you? That's... the Organization coat. You new? Larxene: Excuse me? Oh yeah, you forgot. The name's Larxene. This time, remember. And we'll take care of Elsa. So don't you worry. Sora: Do you... Donald Duck: Nope. Sci-Ryan. Ryan, Meg and I remember her sometime ago. Goofy: Well, she seems to think she knows us, so maybe we should play along. Sora: Not unless her name's Terra. Sci-Ryan: Or her name is Mai Lacey. Larxene: Excuse me! I'm right here? Sora: Why are you after Elsa? Larxene: No one's gonna hurt her. Ryan F-Freeman: And if you think you want Sci-Ryan to be your girlfriend, you got another thing coming. Larxene: I would get Sci-Ryan later. But we're not about to put up with your ''meddling. Stay here and behave yourselves. use her powers on the ice wall and chunks of ice fall around them Sora: Wait. The ice! Goofy: It's going to wall us in! Larxene: Ice is so not my style. Sora and Liam: Larxene! are trapped in an ice labyrinth Pinkipoo: We're trapped. didn't know that Clone Liam had snuck off to look for Elsa Goofy: Anybody see a way out? Donald Duck: No, not me. Sci-Ryan: Not me too. Sora: Well, we can't stay in here. Orla Ryan: Clone Liam might run off. Goofy: Elsa's in real trouble now. Sora: Yeah. Larxene promised not to hurt her but, I trust those guys as far as I can throw 'em. Donald Duck: They got to be up to no good! Liam: Clearly, Donald. venture through the labyrinth then got out on the mountain through a portal Matau T. Monkey: That was easy. Liam: I have just the Yokai for this. summoning sequence can be heard Liam: Come on out, my friend. Calling Little Blue Bathinghood. Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing. inserted Summoner: Ladies and Gentlemen. Introducing the Heartful tribe. Chant: Hearty Heartful, Hearty Heartful, Hearty Heartful. Lil Blue Hood: LITTLE BLUE BATHINGHOOD! Blue Bathinghood appears Sora: Who's that? Lil Blue Hood: I'm Little Blue Bathinghood. Nice to meet you. '''LITTLE BLUE BATHINGHOOD' HEARTFUL Oisin Ryan: Where did Clone Liam gone off to? Orla Ryan: I don't know. Sora: See her? Goofy: I think she mighta got up in that direction. Donald Duck: Yep. Sora: Okay. C'mon! Cody Fairbrother: Right behind ya. venture up the mountain. Liam hugs Ryan to keep warm Pinkipoo: Little Blue Bathinghood, see anything? Ryan F-Freeman: Any sign of her? Little Blue Bathinghood: No. Bertram T. Monkey: This is getting us nowhere. If we listen to someone singing, we would know. Little Blue Bathinghood: Shh, listen everyone. hear singing Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight~ Not a footprint to be seen~ A kingdom of isolation~ And it looks like I'm the Queen~ Little Blue Bathinghood: whispers Its Elsa. Sora: What? Clone Liam: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside~ Ryan F-Freeman: Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried~ Sora: That's Elsa's voice! Liam: I know, Sora. Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see~ Ryan F-Freeman: Be the good girl you always have to be~ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~ Clone Liam: Well, now they know~ Elsa and Ryan F-Freeman: Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Elsa: Can't hold it back anymore~ Clone Liam: Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Turn away and slam the door~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts